The aim of this research is to examine the roles of children in influencing the kinds of discipline used by parents. The sample is 24 middle class mothers and their children who are in the second and third years of life. The data are reports by mothers trained in observation techniques, and ratings made in the home by investigators. Children's misdeeds and mothers' reactions to these misdeeds were investigated. Categories of misdeeds were harm to people, harm to property or objects, and "lapses" in self control (e.g., temper tantrums). Forms of discipline included reasoning, verbal prohibitions, physical punishment, love withdrawal, guidance in appropriate behavior. Analyses are focused on (a) the possible ways in which the specific types of misdemeanors influence parents' choices of disciplinary practices and (b) association between general temperamental characteristics of children and parental discipline.